Downward Spiral
by ShadowClan7
Summary: Everything is going wrong for the team. A severe plane crash, an agent missing, and some documents out in the open that are extremely deadly to the agents. Everyone is wondering who they can really trust.
1. Chapter 1

Benji was laughing his head off.

"Ethan," he asked between gasps, "Do you see this?"

"Mhm," muttered Ethan Hunt, completely oblivious to his surroundings. "Sounds like fun." William Brandt just rolled his eyes.

"Only you would laugh at that, Benji," he said. Benji and Brandt were sitting in armchairs, watching the Avengers on their TV while Ethan and Jane were trying to figure something out for their latest mission.

"What? The Hulk just completely smashed Loki! Now, what is not funny about that?" Brandt had no response. Benji sighed as the screen cut to another scene.

"You know what," he said thoughtfully, "that Hawkeye sort of looks like you."

"Yea right."

"No, seriously!"

"That's it!" All three team members jumped as Ethan yelled his words of exclamation. "I know what Mr. W meant when he said in his message!" Brandt immediately jumped up and ran over to the table where Ethan had spread out what seemed like millions of articles, followed by Benji.

A few days ago, the team had gotten a mysterious phone call from a man who called himself "Mr. W". Mr. W. had given them the message, which he classified as important, that said, "When you leave Island Street, stop at the end of the rainbow. There, you will find the documents." They needed those documents before Burnhart found them. Burnhart was also after the documents. If he received them, he would have access to photos of every agent of the face of the earth, and their personal information including their family.

"So, what is it?" Jane asked stiffly.

"If you reverse Island Street, what do you get?" he asked.

"Street Island." Street Island. That name sounded so familiar, it just sounded like one piece of the puzzle was missing.

"Rhode Island," Benji said realization in his eyes. Of course! Another name for street was road!

"So," asked Brandt, "we need to leave Rhode Island?"

"I've been looking that up, too," murmured Ethan, half to himself. "I found that there's a street called Exit Street in Southwest Rhode Island. At least that's a start."

"Which passports are we going to use this time?" asked Jane with a grin.

Next think he knew, Brandt was on a plane to Rhode Island, sitting next to Benji.

"What do you think the end of the rainbow means?" asked Brandt, trying to form a conversation. He had been on this plane for two and a half hours now and he was bored out of his mind.

"I dunno, maybe we'll see a rainbow," muttered Benji, staring off into the clouds outside the window. Brandt went back to wishing the flight was over.

"What in the world is that?" asked Benji, startling Brandt from his thoughts. When Brandt looked out the window, he saw a dark shape whirling toward the plane. Before he even had time to process what he was seeing, everything disappeared into a flash of red. Brandt could hear people screaming when he regained vision. He realized he had hit his head on the seat in front of him. It was only a matter of seconds before the plane started plummeting downward.

**How was that? Please read and review. I'm not sure how I did. Thanks. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Thanks to all my reviewers because I really wasn't sure about it :) I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to update. It's like teachers think that all you want to do while you're home is homework! :P**

Brandt opened his eyes, groggily, finding himself in a sea of shattered metal. He was extremely confused until his memories came rushing back at him like highway traffic. The decoded message, Rhode Island, the odd shape, the plane crash; it wasn't just a nightmare after all!

_'But how did I live?' _he thought as he examined the remains of the plane. He vaguely remembered grabbing a parachute and jumping, Benji right behind him, but he still didn't know what happened to Ethan and Jane. As he stood up, he winced as his stiff limbs took effect. After a few minutes of stumbling around, he found Benji in the wreckage. Bad news, it looked like his parachute had developed a hole before he had made it down. Good news, it looked like at that time he wasn't very far from the ground because Benji was snoring. Brandt guessed that it was safe to leave him and look for the other two IMF agents.

Only a few seconds after returning to his search, Brandt saw Ethan shoot straight up some debris a few yards away. He was glancing around suspiciously, still trying to figure out what that flying object was. Ethan's eyes met Brandt's and Ethan was right beside him in a flash.

"Have you seen Jane and Benji? Are they okay? What do you think tha…?"

"Benji's back there. He's okay," said Brandt, startled. He felt like he was Ethan, and like Ethan was him. It suddenly dawned on him that Ethan had lost an entire team before. Probably not a good experience. Their eyes met and, without a word, they both instantly started looking for Jane. The search grew more vigorous after fifteen minutes, and both agents were starting to panic. Ethan suddenly looked at Brandt.

"Did you hear that?" Brandt automatically stopped making noise and stood absolutely still. After a few seconds, a small coughing noise echoed through the scene. Before Brandt could process where it was coming from, Ethan was running. He quickly followed, positive that Ethan had found her. By the time he caught up, Ethan was already helping Jane up from the ground. She swayed at first, but was still able to stand and walk. Brandt sighed in relief; the last thing they needed was to lose an agent.

They made their way back to Benji, who by now had woken up and was looking around.

"So what are we going to do next?"

Everyone looked toward Ethan, who was thinking deeply.

"We have two choices," he said, pulling himself out of his thoughts. "We can either go back to HQ, or we can follow whoever made our plane crash."

"Right," snorted Benji. "And how exactly would we do that?" Ethan smirked and held up a tiny tracking device. Brandt smiled widely.

"So, where are we going next?" asked Jane.

The decision had been made.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh, I am sooooo sorry that it's taken me so long to update! My only excuse is that my mind went blank on this story! Again, I'm so sorry!**

Since they had no other means of transportation, Brandt and the crew were stuck with walking. It wouldn't have been that bad, except Benji was talking the whole time.

"I still don't see how you did that!"

"It's very sticky, Benji. All I had to do was throw it."

"But nothing is one hundred percent reliable! Shouldn't it have fallen off by now?"

"Not everything we use is unreliable."

"But still." Brandt sighed and tuned Ethan and Benji out. He couldn't see any other sign of human life anywhere, and every once in a while, he would glance at Jane. She was breathing heavily and stumbling quite a lot, but Ethan couldn't help but notice anyone but Benji because he was so… talkative. Brandt looked at Benji and nearly laughed; Benji was now using hand motions.

"But how in the world would that work," he asked, flinging his arms up to the sky. Ethan sighed in exasperation.

"I don't know, Benji, it just did,"

"But," started Benji, before accidentally knocking the tracking device out of Ethan's hands and into a large puddle. Ethan made to grab for it, but the device was already short circuiting. Benji bent down to pick it up, but as he tried to, it shocked his hand.

"Ow," he yelled, stomping in circles. Ethan picked it up between two hard pieces of who knows what, and put it in his pocket, which was wadded with tissues. Brandt guessed they were to make sure he wasn't shocked.

"Where do you keep all this stuff?" asked Benji, still cradling his hand.

"It might be useful," said Ethan defensively.

"Tissues and two planks of feldspar?" Ethan just scowled and started to walk again.

"Hey Ethan," Brandt called, glancing at Jane, "Could we take a quick rest?"

"Sure," said Ethan quickly. They were all tired. As soon as Ethan said that, Jane was sitting on the ground and leaning up against a tree.

"Are you o," was all Benji got out before a loud shriek sounded from above, causing all four team members to look up.

"Oh my god, what is that?" Brandt whispered slowly, staring up at the horror in the bright sky.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to get at least something in. My mind has frozen up again. I also need names for villains in the story. Muahahahahaha. Feel free to give suggestions.**


End file.
